cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Auroran Empire
Alliance History =The Commonwealth= Prior to the formation of the WWJMBD alliance, the Commonwealth was established. Led by BlackLiger, it dissolved due to being massively assaulted by other larger alliances. BlackLiger and other alliance members joined the Legion; Zephir stayed out of the Legion and created the "What Would John Moses Browning Do" alliance shortly after the Commonwealth disbandment, on the date of July 2, 2007. At this point, BlackLiger becomes Legion ambassador to the WWJMBD. =WWJMBD= Soon after the creation of the "What Would John Moses Browning Do?" alliance, WinterDarkmoon of the nation of Nadoe Ruor joins the WWJMBD on July 3, 2007, taking the role of Diplomatic Affairs adviser and Graphical Adviser. Similarly, TomRK1089 of Einsteinia joins the WWJMBD on July 5, 2007, and on July 7 takes the role of Monetary Affairs Adviser and Resources Adviser. However, on July 14 Tom had his positions temporarily revoked for the time of one week due to unauthorized attacking. On July 9, the WWJMBD charter is officially drafted, labeling Zephir as supreme leader of the alliance. On August 8, 2007, Dewmbunny, previously the Non-Cybernations Adviser, was replaced by BlackLiger, whom had left Cybernations and Legion shortly before. On September 13, 2007, the WWJMBD officially declares neutrality in Great War 4 on the cybernations forum. On October 15, 2007, the WWJMBD officially changes its name to the "Auroran Empire" due to WWJMBD being a bit of a mouth full for many. On October 22, 2007, member HarmonyKhKairi of the nation of The Otaku Army breaks off and creates her own alliance, The Otaku Army Faction. On December 1, 2007, the Auroran Empire officially becomes a protectorate of the Mushroom Kingdom. Contacting the Auroran Empire The Auroran Empire conducts most of its business on its forums. These are located here: Auroran Empire Forums We also have an IRC channel on synIRC, channel #aurorans. irc://irc.synirc.net/aurorans Alliance Charter Article One: Membership and Fealty Joining All potential members of the Auroran Empire are to be asked to identify themselves via the following aspects: Nation Name, Nation Leader, Team Color, Resources, and a link to their nation. Nation name, leader, and link are for purposes of identification and screening, whereas team color and resources are for purposes of trade matching and assistance. Based on any of the above aspects, an adviser has the right to reject an application to the alliance. The leader may reject an application without reason. Also, nations that are involved in wars during the time they ask to join must settle any and all wars prior to joining unless otherwise specified by the Thurokiir or Mundokiir, to avoid dragging the alliance into a war. Members All members of the Auroran Empire, by their acknowledgment of the terms and conditions implicit with their application, and their acceptance into the alliance, swear complete cybernations loyalty to the Auroran Empire, on pain of being zero infrastructured (ZI'ed) should they fail to be loyal. This means that all former allegiances are considered null and void; anything beyond requesting that an alliance be helped in some way will be considered treasonous, warranting potential expulsion or ZI'ing of the offending nation. Disloyalty Disloyalty is defined as any action detrimental to the Auroran Empire, such as initiating unauthorized wars, attacking a member of the alliance beyond ordered assaults and wargames, assisting nations and alliances that are currently enemies of the Auroran Empire, or performing actions detrimental to an alliance close to the Auroran Empire. The punishment for such actions is entirely up to the Thurokiir, with advisement from the advisory cabinet. This punishment can range either from economic sanctioning to ZI'ing, depending on the severity of the offense. Article 2: War and Attack Policies War All actions of war are to be approved by the Thurokiir or Mundokiir, unless a nation has been assaulted by another nation unduly, in which case said unduly assaulted nation, by Auroran Empire decree, is to attack the attacking nation until said nation either sues for peace or is ZI'ed. They may call for assistance in this endeavor if said nation is more powerful, and this request must be granted. The only exception to this decree is when an alliance threatens to become involved in a war, in which case the attacked nation must submit his or her case to the Thurokiir for further instruction. Unsanctioned War Any attack by a nation of the Auroran Empire that is not the result of an order from the Thurokiir or Mundokiir, or the retaliatory strike of an attacked nation, is considered an unsanctioned attack. Official policy for such an attack is to either let the attacked party take their damage repartitions from the attacking nation if the attacked is stronger, or to weaken the attacking nation until the attacked nation may take their damage repartitions from the attacking nation. Nuclear weaponry Nuclear weaponry, unless used as a response to a nuclear attack, is only to be used on the Thurokiir or Mundokiir's order. Unsanctioned use of a nuclear weapon is subject to punishment, anywhere from economic sanctioning to ZI'ing. Spies If a nation of the Auroran Empire is attacked or spied upon, then it is the attacked/spied upon nation's duty to return the favor as they see fit. If a Auroran Empire nation is attacking (as per alliance request), then they also have a duty to use their spies as they see fit upon the enemies of the Auroran Empire. Outside of these conditions, any use of spies is treated in the same manner as unsanctioned use of a nuclear weapon, and is subject to the same punishments. Article 3: Spying on Other Alliances Spying The Auroran Empire does not condone the use of spies within its ranks. This is mainly due to the fact that spying has led to repeated alliance wars within cybernations, and generally doesn't yield anything exceedingly useful anyway. Being Spied Upon The Auroran Empire generally doesn't mind being spied upon, as we generally do not have anything interesting to share. Our policies are quite open, and our private info, such as it is, is beyond the reach of any spy that can't simply retrieve information by force. Info Shared Accidentally or by Defectors Any info we find by accident or that is shared with us by a defector is not considered to be spied info. We do not ask for spied info from any defecting members, nor can we control what someone lets slip. We can't close our eyes and ears all the time. If feasible, any info found out in this matter will be noted to the parties whom the information is privy, and we'll do what we can to keep the information under our collective hats. Article 4: Alliances to Other Nations and Alliances Alliances to Other Nations Alliances to other nations are constituted by a said nation requesting an alliance with the Auroran Empire. This entails that they may be given aid when they need it, and that they give aid to the Auroran Empire if they should need it. Such alliances may be canceled at the whim of the Thurokiir. Alliances to Other Alliances The same conditions as alliances to other nations applies to alliances with other alliances. That is, they may be given aid when needed, and they give aid to the Auroran Empire should they need it. Such alliances may also be canceled at the whim of the Thurokiir. Article 5: Policies on Tech Tech Trading Tech trades within and without the Auroran Empire are of course allowed. In short, we don't care, it's your business. There is naturally a priority that should probably be given to Auroran Empire nations, what with the fact that any trade deals renegged by a Auroran Empire nation will be summarily dealt with by the Auroran Empire (something that can't necessarily be said for trades outside of the alliance, given that we can't necessarily do anything about it in some situations) but beyond that it is totally up to you. In fact, you can even ignore inter-alliance trades if you so choose; just know that they're probably safer than trades outside of the alliance. Tech Raiding Ooo, touchy territory for some. In either case, the Auroran Empire has this stance on tech raiding: Any tech raid attempts against a Auroran Empire member will of course be met with as much force as can be brought to bear on the tech raiding nation. This goes with the clause of helping out other nations and whatnot. Tech raiding by a Auroran Empire member is, by and large, not supported. Official policy on it is as such: A nation to be tech raided must be 12 days in non-attendance to their nation, and must have, at 5 days non-attendance to their nation, be sent a PM stating that if they are in fact active, they should PM your nation stating so, and otherwise they will be considered a target for tech raiding by you. So, while tech raiding is technically possible in the Auroran Empire, failure to conform to these conditions will of course be considered an unauthorized attack. If the nation sends a return PM of any form, they are to be considered an active nation and not to be attacked. If they send a message after you tech raid them, you must pay them any repartitions they ask for, without assistance from the Auroran Empire If they attack back, it is considered that they are taking repartitions from you directly. Alliance Member Ranks Regular Members Regular members are those members that have joined the Auroran Empire, having agreed to the membership conditions and having been accepted into the alliance. They are subject to the alliance rules, but are otherwise free to do their own thing. They come in two varieties. Initiates Initiates are new members of the alliance that have yet to prove their abilities at cybernations. Simply, they are new to the alliance, cybernations, or both. Veterans Veterans are more seasoned members of the Auroran Empire. They know the ins and outs of the cybernations system, and possibly have seen some combat in the service of the Auroran Empire. War General A War General is a member who oversees Auroran Empire campaigns, should the Auroran Empire find itself at war against other nations or alliances. Their duties are to coordinate strikes against enemies of the Auroran Empire, and ensure victory with minimal cost. Advisers The alliance advisers serves as the advisory cabinet to the leader. Their duty is to advise the Thurokiir on various decisions, as well as to manage various functions of the alliance, depending on their station. A member may hold more than one advisory position. Advisory stations are listed as such: --'Diplomatic Affairs Adviser' The duties of the diplomatic affairs adviser is to keep touch with alliances and nations diplomatically tied to the Auroran Empire and to cement ties with said alliances and nations. They also are to seek out other alliances with which the Auroran Empire has no ties to, such as alliance or war, and approach them with alliance propositions. They are also in charge of discussing peace settlements with alliances and nations the Auroran Empire may be at war with, and taking the proposals to the leader. --'Graphical Adviser' The duties of the graphical adviser are solely to create and maintain graphics for the alliance, including forum and other graphics. They are to advise the leader on such matters. --'Resources Adviser' The duties of the resource adviser are to assist nations that request trading assistance find adequate trades either within or without the Auroran Empire, with weight placed on nations within the alliance. They are also to advise the leader on matters regarding resource trade. --'War Adviser' The duties of the war adviser are to ensure that the War Generals coordinate their campaigns among one another without interfering with each other's campaign. They advise the leader as to what courses of action are favorable in wartime. --'Monetary Affairs Adviser' The duties of the monetary affairs adviser are to make sure that nations that need start-up funding or wartime aid get it. They are also to advise the leader in matters of funding, such as what nations need funding and how much. --'Non-Cybernations Adviser' The non-cybernations adviser, as the name suggests, is an adviser that is not actually a member of cybernations. This person has but one duty, to advise the leader on cybernations matters without any bias. They are purposefully not exceptionally active, and only partially informed at all times so that such unbiased advice can be given by them. --'Recruitment Adviser' The recruitment adviser's duties are to seek out potential new members to the alliance, and ask them to join. They advise the leader by telling whom wishes to join, as well as any information they know about said persons wishing to join. This position's duties, on the chance that a recruitment adviser is not present, are delegated to the diplomatic affairs adviser. Additionally, advisers will come in two forum administrative flavors. High advisers, whom will have administrative access on the Auroran Empire forums, and regular advisers, whom will not have administrative board powers. This is mostly for security reasons, given that I'm not a very trusting person when it comes to board privileges; at least, not on an invisionfree board, where things can be changed willy nilly. This may change if I ever decide to upgrade the hosting. Don't hold your breaths. Assistants Assistants assist the advisers in their given tasks. Like advisers, they come in several 'flavors'. There may be any number of assistants tied to an adviser. There are a couple fields in which an adviser has no assistants, being as another rank classification effectively acts as their assistants, such as the War Adviser and the War Generals. Like advisers, a member may hold more than one assistant role. --'Diplomatic Affairs Assistant' Diplomatic affairs assistants are tasked with the job of assisting the Diplomatic Affairs Adviser build and maintain relationships with other alliances. --'Graphics Assistant' Graphics assistants help the Graphics Adviser with their graphics works. --'Resource Assistant' Resource assistants help out the Resources Adviser decide which trades would be benefitial to other people. --'Monetary Affairs Assistant' Monetary Affairs assistants are mainly tasked with helping the Monetary Affairs Adviser send out assistance to other nations that need them. They also may help the Monetary Affairs Adviser decide which nations actually need funding. --'Recruitments Assistant' Recruitments Assistants help the Recruitments Adviser bring new people into the Auroran Empire. Gopher The Gopher is a special roll undertaken by those handling small tasks in the Empire, like news reports, medal issuing, and basically any other odd job required in the Empire. Gophers are not required to be Cybernations players, but it is encouraged. Mundokiir The Mundokiir is essentially the military head of the auroran empire. This person is, in effect, an adviser, but also has official control over the Auroran Empire when the Thurokiir is indisposed. They are also responsible for ensuring that any orders that the Thurokiir issues are carried out, and basically helps make sure that everything is running smoothly. In effect, they are a second leader of the alliance. They are considered part of the advisorial cabinet for matters where the advisorial cabinet are involved. Thurokiir The leader of the Auroran Empire. They are in command of the alliance's war efforts and all other matters. They take advice from their advisers; however, ultimately, alliance decisions are theirs alone. Alliance Elections Adviser's Assistant Elections At any time, an election may be called to elect an assistant to an adviser. There are no conditions beyond that the person must receive a majority vote and the person in question must be received by the adviser in question. If the adviser does not believe they would make a good assistant, then they are within their rights to reject the assistant. Adviser Elections Being as advisers are, in effect, the hand selected cabinet of the Thurokiir, elections for advisers shall not be held. If a new leader should ever take control of the Auroran Empire, they are at liberty to select their own cabinet of advisers. Thurokiir Elections It would be foolish of me to think that I can please everyone. However, it would also be foolish of me to even think I can please most people in all situations. So, elections for Thurokiir of the Auroran Empire will be held as such: All votes must be made by actual, approved members of the Auroran Empire. The current Thurokiir and his cabinet of advisers may not vote in the election. There must be a 5 to 1 majority against the present Thurokiir for the Thurokiir to be evicted from their position as Thurokiir and the reins to be handed to the new Thurokiir. If the current Thurokiir refuses to give up the reins, the rest of the Auroran Empire is obliged to destroy the current Thurokiir's nation militarily, and if necessary, make a new forum. Making of a new forum should only occur if I myself become corrupt, however, as I will be holding on to the alliance forums' root account if I am ousted so that I may see to the election results being upheld. Yes, it's still a placeholder. Just a better one.